


Wear it to Eden's

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asshole Riko Moriyama, Bisexual Kevin Day, Coming Out, Gen, Mentioned Riko Moriyama, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Kevin Day is nonbinary, Riko convinced them coming out wasn't an option. Andrew thinks they should wear their new skirt to Eden's.





	Wear it to Eden's

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. TW: Kevin doesn't purposely come out to Andrew. Andrew just walks in at an inconvenient time. So they're not choosing to come out in that sense. 
> 
> 2\. This is me projecting a little bit on to Kevin.

Kevin liked the way the skirt poofed out when they spun. They liked the click of heels as they walked. They liked how Thea looked at them when they wore that black dress she liked, the one with the slit up the side that showed a lot of leg. Kevin liked all of those things, and they wished they were able to wear them more. 

Agender wasn't easy to openly identify as. Being a public figure was hard enough, being an agender, bisexual public figure was terrifying. Kevin liked being who they were. But Riko had drilled it into their mind that being openly anything other than cis and straight wasn't an option. So Kevin didn't wear the things they wanted to wear. They didn't do that blue make-up look they'd wanted to do, the one that would go wonderfully with the blue suit and the cute heels they'd also decided against. Because deep down, Kevin Day was scared. 

They were skyping Thea when they were found out. Looking back, they were happy it was Andrew, not one of the others. Andrew was a supportive person in his own way, and even if he hadn't been, Kevin could have hoped for his silence. When Andrew walked in, Kevin was showing off the new skirt they'd gotten. They locked eyes with Andrew as the dorm room door clicked shut. There was a moment of silence from everyone involved, including Thea.

"A-And-Andrew! I um...I…." 

Andrew casually reached under his pillow. He pulled out a candy bar and looked Kevin dead in the eyes as he bit into it. 

"Pronouns?"

Kevin was seemingly jolted back into their body at Andrew's question.

"They/ them. You're fucking up your diet."

Andrew ignored Kevin's criticism.

"That's a nice skirt. You should wear it to Eden's. Assuming you have a top that'll go with it. If you don't, I'm sure Allison will take you shopping."

They did have a top that went with it. Nicky thought they looked great. Aaron noted that Katelyn had the same shirt. Neil, in true Neil fashion didn't have enough knowledge about clothes to have an opinion on the outfit. On the way home Kevin was happy they got to wear it to Eden's.


End file.
